Mai-chan wanna be
by NaRin RinRin
Summary: Kise, Jeruk, Mai-chan dan Aomine. Apa hubungannya? Penasaran silahkan baca :D


**Mai-chan Wanna be**

**Disclamer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Pair : AoKi**

**Genre : humor(maybe)**

**Warning : gaje, typo(s), ooc, aneh, garing, BL**

**A/N : hola saia datang untuk kedua kalinya XD**

**Sedikit main humor yang menjorok(?) adalah keahlian saia XD**

**Sebenarnya ini terinspirasi dari sahabat saia dikelas XD**

**Summary : Kise, Jeruk, Mai-chan dan Aomine. Apa hubungannya?**

**Tertarik? Silahkan review :D**

**Tidak Tertarik? Silahkan klik tombol 'Back'**

**Tertarik, tapi gak mau review? Silahkan 'Fav' XD**

**Tidak tertarik tapi mau review ? Ampun jangan Flame DX**

**Reader and Silent Reader, welcome :D**

**Enjoy Reading Minna :D**

Kise Ryouta, si pemuda cantik berambut emas. Siapa sih yang tak mengenalnya? Si _perfect copy_ dari Teikou. Si matahari yang selalu nampak cerah. Yang selalu membawa aura shalala blink blink ke banggaannya ditengah teman-temannya.

Tapi nampaknya dia sedang galau? Kenapa? Ada apa? Mau tahu? Kalian tahu Aomine Daiki? Ya, dia masalahnya. Kise galau gara-gara si dim dari Teikou itu. Apa pula yang dilakukan oleh ace Teikou itu?

"Oh ayolah Ki-_chan_, jangan diambil hati perkataan Dai-_chan_." Ki-_chan_, Dai-_chan_ siapa lagi yang memanggil begitu selain manager Teikou, Momoi Satsuki.

Sebenarnya apa sih masalah Kise?

-**Flashback-**

Kise duduk manis disisi ranjang Aomine. Matanya menatap kesal kearah pemilik kamar. Kenapa? Karena pemuda disampingnya itu telah mengacuhkannya selama lebih dari lima belas menit! Bayangkan kau disana tapi kekasihmu mengacuhkanmu. Dan malah sibuk dengan majalah _ero_ kesayangannya. Bagaimana perasaanmu?

"Aominecchi, aku disini daritadi tapi kau tak melirikku sama sekali!" Kise merengut kesal. Pemuda biru itu masih saja fokus dengan bacaannya."Aominecchi!"

"Jika dadamu besar aku baru mau memperhatikanmu Kise." Ok, itu cukup membuat Kise tertohok dan berakhir dengan Kise berlari meninggalkan rumah Aomine. Dan beralih dengan curhat dengan Momoi.

**-End Flashback-**

"Tapi Momoicchi, Aominecchi sudah keterlaluan. Kau sih enak Momoicchi punyamu lumayan." Kise manyun.

Pipi Momoi kontan memerah."_Ero_ Ki-chan!" teriak Momoi tangannya menyilang rapi didadanya.

"Momoicchi, apa rahasiamu?" Kise mendekatkan badannya kearah Momoi.

"Ka-kau tanya saja pada Mai-_chan_." Ok Momoi sekarang kabur dari Kise.

**-Time Skip-**

Hmm, Mai-chan ya?

"Maicchi, apa rahasiamu?" gumam Kise didepan cover majalah R-18 itu. Dengan wajah polos khas anak TK yang menanyakan bagaimana cara membuat adik(?)."Kenapa Aominecchi bisa sangat menyukaimu bahkan menggilaimu, aku bingung, kau memakai pelet apa huh? Sampai-sampai Aominecchi banyak menghabiskan waktu denganmu huh? Apa Cuma gara-gara dadamu?" Kise mendelik tajam kearah seorang gadis seksi berbikini biru muda.

Pemuda beriris emas itu memindah posisi terlentangnya menjadi berdiri tegak."Ok, dengar Maicchi aku akan membuat Aominecchi mencampakkanmu, tunggu saja!" ucap Kise menggebu-gebu. Membuat rumahnya yang semula senyap menjadi bising dengan sumpahnya(?).

"Aku memerlukan sesuatu yang bisa aku jadikan untuk menyaingin G-cup Maicchi, tapi apa ya?" Kise turun ke lantai satu. Berharap menemukan sesuatu yang bisa ia gunakan.

**-Time Skip-**

"Ki-ki-_chan_ apa itu?" Momoi menatap horor kearah Kise. Menunjuk gundukan yang sangat mencolok dan menonjol dibalik _jersey_nya.

"Kise-_chin_, punya dada." Murasakibara menatap malas kearah Kise tetap dengan maiubo yang jumlahnya berjibun ditangannya.

"Oha asa bilang _lucky item_mu hari ini buah jeruk nanodayo." Kise nyengir kuda merasa ada yang mendukungnya. Ya meskipun bukan itu maksud Midorima. Sementara Kuroko hanya diam tanpa komentar.

"_Ne, ne_ Kurokocchi bagaimana menurutmu?" Kise memeluk Kuroko seperti biasa dengan semangat '45.

"Kise-_kun_, dadamu mengganggu." Ok, hanya itu komentar Kuroko? Baiklah, bye.

"Ryouta lepaskan itu." Kise begidik mendengar sang kapten mengeluarkan titahnya. Tapikan Aominecchinya belum melihatnya. Sekali-kali melanggar perintah Akashi tak apakan? Sekaliiii saja.

"Suit~." Semua menoleh kearah pemuda bersurai biru tua itu tengah bersiul. Menyeringai kearah Kise.

**Glek**

Entah kenapa Kise menjadi gugup melihat tampang mesum Aomine. Aomine menghampiri Kise, setengah berbisik."Selesai latihan aku akan memberimu _reward_ karena kau menarik perhatianku sekaligus _punishment_ karena kau peng-_copy_ Mai-chan yang payah."

"Ryouta, latihanmu aku tambah tiga kali lipat karena kau mengabaikanku. Cepat kita latihan, dan lepaskan dada gadunganmu itu(?)." _Absolute_, adalah sifat dari perintah Akashi. Mau tak mau Kise melepasnya. Tapi yang terpenting Aominecchi-nya sudah melihatnya. Dan Kise tak sabar menunggu sampai latihan selesai. Kira-kira apa _reward _dari Aomine ya?

**The End**

Hola, fanfic kedua saia di fandom Kurobas, saia akui ini gaje, tapi saia tidak bermaksud nyampah disini. Ampuni saia DX

Review please :D

Sekian jaa ne XD


End file.
